In The Band
by LtPeachPrincess
Summary: Rukia decided to bring her homeschooled best friend, Momo, to see her boyfriends band practice. Hitsuhina Summary sucks I know, but dont judge this judge the story :P
1. First Impressions

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

"_Ding! Ding!" _

The school bell chimed as the students hustled out of their last classes, excited to go home after a long week of learning.

A very handsome student with gravity-defying spiky white hair moved swiftly to his locker. After putting his math book back in its proper place, and his binder in his khaki messenger bag, he swung the bag over his shoulder and shut the locker door. "HEYYYY TOSHIRO-KUN!" a shrill voice came from behind him as small arms wrapped around his neck in a hug.

The boy sighed, "Hello Karin," she pouted at his lack of enthusiasm but shrugged it off. "Soooooooo…? Do I get to see my boyfriend play today?" he shrugged and began walking down the hall towards the exit "if you want to I guess." The girl squealed in delight, "Thank you sweetie! OMG what am I going to wear?" The petite girl ran off with her short black ponytail flowing behind her. Toshiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey bro!" Two guys approached the white haired boy, one with orange spiky hair and the other with black spiky hair and a 69 tattoo on his face.

"Hey Ichigo, Hisagi."

"What's wrong? Karin annoying you again?" Ichigo smirked. Toshiro just glared. "Why don't you just dump her?" Hisagi asked, now it was Ichigo's turn to glare. "You better not hurt her." Toshiro _again _sighed, "I won't dump your sister, Ichigo." They glared at each other.

"AWKWARD," Hisagi chimed.

"Anyway, practice in an hour. My house, ok?" the tattooed boy stated. "Alright I'll go change out of this stupid uniform," Ichigo gestured to his plaid tie and white button up shirt and began to walk in the direction Karin had ran off in. "Oh hey, you guys" The orange haired teen stopped and shouted back to his friends, "is it ok if Rukia brings a friend to practice?" Hisagi looked at Toshiro who just shrugged, implying he didn't care and then turned back to Ichigo, "Yeah its cool," he replied. "Thanks, see you guys in an hour!" Ichigo shouted as the three teens departed in different directions.

* * *

><p>"<em>Knock Knock Knock" <em>The short raven haired girl knocked on the double doors of the large Hinamori estate. The door slowly opened revealing a busty woman in a small yellow sundress. "Hello Rukia-chan!" the busty woman greeted her with a big bubbly grin. "Hello Rangiku-san is Momo-chan here?" the woman smiled, "she's in her room, go on up," Rangiku let Rukia pass and watched as the petite girl started up the grand staircase.

Rukia made her way up the giant staircase and down the corridor leading to her best friend's bedroom; she could hear the ridiculously loud music coming from the end of the hall. She skipped knocking, aware her friend probably wouldn't hear her, and walked into the large room. The walls were painted a soft blue color which in contrast went well with the solid black, modern furniture. She saw her friend lying on her queen sized bed up against the wall. She was facing the ceiling, drumming in the air with a pair of drumsticks, the top half of her body engulfed by black and white pillows. Rukia walked to the large stereo and turned it off. Momo jumped up almost immediately and shot Rukia a death glare, after a moment of recognition she practically leapt across the room. "Rukia-chan!" Rukia giggled as her friend tackled her to the floor in a bear hug. "How did you get in here?" Momo asked after the two settled down a bit, "Oh your nanny let me in, are you about ready to go?" Rukia stood and opened the door, "um yeah, but are you sure I'm allowed to go?" Momo questioned as she grabbed her tie dye over the shoulder bag and placed her drumsticks in it. "Yeah Ichigo said they didn't care, now come on!" she grabbed Momo's wrist and dragged her out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Toshiro entered the large garage and waved to his friends who were already setting up their equipment. "Hey, where's Karin?" Ichigo asked confused by the lack of noise. "I don't know she'll probably be here in a bit," Toshiro answered as he reached in is bag and grabbed a pair of drum sticks and began twirling them in his hands. He made his way to his blue and white drum set and started adjusting things while Ichigo was tuning his guitar and Hisagi was checking the sound equipment.<p>

"IM HERE!" the boys flinched at the loud girl. Karin was now wearing a red tank top the showed part of her stomach and a denim skirt that went halfway down her thighs and a pair of sandals, her dark hair was left down. "Hey Karin," the three boys mumbled as Karin walked back to where Toshiro was and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey Sweetie," she kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry Karin but could you please go sit, practice is about to start and I don't want my equipment messed up," Toshiro asked as nicely as he possibly could and Karin just pouted. "Hey you guys we're here!" The boys and Karin all looked up and smiled at Rukia, "Oh and this is Momo," Rukia walked further in the door to allow Momo to enter. They all waved but Toshiro stared, Momo was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a peach colored off the shoulder top with a pair of black converse high tops, her hair was in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face. _Wow who is she? _Toshiro thought and then shook his head remembering who was beside him. "Alright are we ready to start practice?" Hisagi asked. Ichigo nodded and looked back at Toshiro, Karin was making her way to the couch where Rukia and Momo wear sitting, Toshiro nodded to his friends.

A familiar song began to play and Momo immediately identified it as Linkin Parks _Numb. _Rukia noticed her friend perk up and giggled, she knew this was one of her favorite songs, Momo looked back at Rukia and grinned. Karin noticed the girls next to her giggle and sing along, she just sat there and texted her friends about how she's at band practice with her boyfriend and they should be jealous, though she wasn't even listening to the performance.

Momo continued to watch the three boys play a few more songs, she noticed that while Hisagi was singing he would look at her and wink she would blush and Rukia would giggle and playfully nudge her red friend. Though Momo thought Hisagi was a cute, talented singer, and Ichigo's ridiculous orange hair and wild jumps stood out a lot, she couldn't help but stare at the drummer in the back. _He can't be much taller than me but taller none the less, his hair is quite different but his drumming is magnificent. How he throws the sticks in the air and then catches them in time to hit the next beat perfectly, _Momo thought as the song ended. Momo and Rukia clapped while Karin just kept texting, Hisagi nodded and chuckled at the two girls applauding them. "Okay ladies this'll be the last song of the night, it's our cover of _Ashley _by Escape the Fate," Ichigo began softly playing the beginning of the song on his guitar before Hisagi even finished his sentence. Momo practically jumped out of her seat to grab her bag, Rukia looked at her, stunned, but she just mouthed 'I looooove this song'. She reached in her bag lying on the floor and pulled out her drumsticks. The song played on as Rukia watched her friend imitate almost everything Toshiro was doing on stage. Toshiro looked up to see Karin texting and that new girl with a pair of drumsticks hitting the air, and then he noticed how accurately she was pretending to play. He stared at her for a moment more before noticing that she was smiling at Hisagi. He frowned a little and looked back at Karin who looked bored; he went back to focusing only on his drums until the end of the song.

"That was awesome you guys!" Momo cheered at the end of the song, Rukia agreed and the boys chuckled. Karin ran back to Toshiro and hugged him, "Good job Toshiro-kun!" Toshiro shrugged her off, "What was the last song we played?" Toshiro questioned Karin with an intense look, "umm I don't know it was hard to pay attention with that weird girl almost hitting me." Karin responded looking for an excuse. "Whatever, c'mon I'll walk you home. Bye you guys." Toshiro jumped off the short stage and walked out the side door with Karin following close behind.

"Hmm that was weird," Ichigo stated as they all looked at the door the two retreated out of. "Anyway, what did you girls think?" Hisagi asked with a smirk, "Eh it was alright," Rukia joked as she hugged Ichigo around the waist. "Oh ha ha," Hisagi laughed sarcastically, "What about you Momo, What did you think?" Momo looked up from the couch and smiled brightly, "I thought you were great! I looooove your taste in music!" Momo gushed while the other three just chuckled. "We saw you pull out your drumsticks," Ichigo pointed to the pair of sticks lying next to Momo, "Rukia didn't tell us you were a drummer." Momo blushed slightly before replying, "Um yeah I try but I'm not that good, I'm not nearly as good as your drummer." Hisagi walked over and sat on the couch next to Momo, "I'm sure your very talented." He smiled at her and Momo smiled back. "So, what school do you go to? I haven't seen you around," Ichigo asked as he and Rukia sat on the edge of the short stage. "Momo was homeschooled but she starts up at Karakura High with us on Monday," Rukia informed them. "Oh what class will you be in?" Hisagi asked looking at the girl next to him, "Um 2B is my homeroom," Momo responded. "Oh you have homeroom with Rukia and Toshiro, I guess that means we'll have to meet up at lunch," Hisagi smirked at Momo who just smiled. "Alright, it's getting late Momo let's get you home," Rukia stood up and kissed Ichigo on the cheek. "Bye you guys, thanks for letting me come see you practice," Momo smiled at her two new friends. "Bye, we'll see you guys Monday!" Rukia yelled as her and Momo left the garage.

_Maybe public school won't be so bad, _Momo smiled to herself as she walked home with her friend.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

_God this is getting old, i wish Ichigo had never tricked me into this stupid relationship. _Toshiro thought to himself as he walked home after dropping Karin off at her house. _I wonder if who that girl was... Momo. Her name was Momo. And she's a drummer... Damn Hisagi. Wait why am i mad? He's single, I'm not. Still there's something different about that girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright you guys, what do you think? First fanfiction so I'm a bit nervous about this! Well please review be honest but don't be mean :P**


	2. Public School

A/N Wow I was really nervous about uploading that first chapter but since I got a few reviews my confidence has had a major boost! Thanks again to those who reviewed! Alright on with the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Public School<p>

"Momo! Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day!" Rangiku yelled as she banged on Momo's bedroom door. Momo had her music blaring as always and was shuffling around her room throwing things in her tie dye bag, "I'm coming Rangiku just let me get my shoes," She shouted to the busty nanny outside the door. "Hurry up so you'll have time to eat breakfast" Rangiku shouted before walking back downstairs. Momo rushed to tie her shoes and grabbed her bag. On her way out she threw her drumsticks in her bag and turned off the music. She stopped to look at herself in the full length mirror. _This uniform isn't that awful…_ she thought to herself before leaving her room and running downstairs.

"There you are!" Rangiku chimed as Momo sat down at the large counter in the middle of the fancy kitchen. The nanny placed a plate of good smelling food in front of Momo and smiled, "Is French toast alright?" Momo smiled, "Yes, Thank you Rangiku-san!" Momo grabbed her fork and began devouring her breakfast. The doorbell chimed through the big house and Momo finished off the rest of her toast. "That's Rukia, I best be going." Momo grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder before quickly hugging her nanny and rushing out the door. "Be good Hinamori-chan, Have fun!" Rangiku shouted after her young friend.

"Hey Momo, are you ready for school?" Rukia questioned as Momo opened the door, "Yup, let's go!" Momo smiled and closed the door behind her. The two walked down the sidewalk on their way to school. "Are you nervous?" Rukia asked, "A little… but I'm mostly excited!" Rukia chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm. As the two girls walked onto campus a familiar voice shouted from behind them. "Momo, Rukia! Wait up!" The girls turned around to see Hisagi and Toshiro getting out of a jet black 1995 Toyota Supra. "Hey you guys!" Rukia waved as the two approached. _It's that drummer girl from practice, when did she start attending Karakura?_ Toshiro asked himself as he approached the two petite girls. "You excited about your first day Momo?" Hisagi asked with a smirk. "Yup!" she exclaimed with a big grin on her face. "What's your schedule?" Toshiro asked curiously. "Umm… oh here it is!" she smiled as she handed the piece of paper to the taller teenager. Toshiro held the paper out and began studying it with an equally curious Hisagi reading over his shoulder. "Awesome, we all have lunch and P.E. together," Hisagi smiled as Toshiro returned the paper to Momo. "And we have all but math together," Toshiro stated, smiling a little to himself. "Awesome! I was afraid I wouldn't know anyone," Momo grinned at her new friends. "Alright Momo, is it ok if I leave you with Toshiro and Hisagi till homeroom? I'm supposed to meet up with Ichigo in a few minutes." Rukia asked her pigtailed friend. "Um I'm fine as long as they're ok with it," Momo replied looking at the two boys to her left. The boys nodded, "That's fine with us," Hisagi smirked as he wrapped an arm around Momo's shoulders, causing her to turn a shade of pink. Toshiro took a moment to glare but averted his eyes before anyone noticed. "Thanks you guys! Make sure she gets to class on time Toshiro," The petite girl shouted back as she ran in the direction of her waiting boyfriend. "Alright how about I walk you to your first class?" Hisagi smiled at the small girl his arm was currently around. "You'll be late if you walk her to class Hisagi, your homeroom is on the other side of the building. I'll walk her to class." Toshiro stated a little too coldly. Fortunately Hisagi didn't notice and just shrugged, "alright we only have four minutes to get to class so we should probably all get goin," Hisagi informed as he lifted Momo hand and softly kissed it causing Momo to blush madly. "I'll see you at lunch," Hisagi winked and began walking in the other direction. Toshiro glared at the retreating figure of his friend before returning his attention to the young girl next to him. She looked at him and smiled, "I guess we better get to class." Toshiro smiled back at her, "yeah c'mon our class isn't that far."

The whole three minutes it took them to walk to class they spent talking and comparing bands. _She's so easy to talk to, _Toshiro smiled as he looked at the giggling girl next to him. "Oh hey, you should totally come to a show with me!" Momo invited as they entered the classroom. "A show?" Toshiro questioned, confused by Momo's sudden offer. "Yeah!" She smiled and then recognized Rukia across the room talking to some other girls. "Oh hey, I'm gonna go talk to Rukia before class but it was nice meeting you again Hitsugaya-kun!" She smiled and ran over to greet her friend in the corner.

Toshiro watched as she was introduced to his fellow classmates. He took his seat by the window and watched as the class scattered to their seats when the bell rang and the teacher entered. Momo stood alone unaware of what to do. "Oh hello there, you must be our new student." The teacher made his way to the front of the room next to Momo. "I am Shunsui Kyoraku. I'll be your homeroom teacher, won't you please introduce yourself to the class." The tall lazy looking man gestured Momo to speak to the class. "Um, I'm Momo Hinamori." She stated nervously avoiding the stares of her new classmates. "Ok Miss Hinamori, you may take a seat by the window behind Toshiro." Momo made her way to her seat and smiled at Toshiro as she passed him. "Alright class. This is homeroom, so talk quietly while I nap and remember to remain in your seats." The long haired teacher sat his desk and propped his feet up, he was asleep within minutes.

Momo tapped on Toshiro's shoulder and smiled when he turned around. "Hey!" she exclaimed, excited to be sitting by someone she knew. "Hi," he smiled at her enthusiasm. Rukia was on the other side of the room so Momo was unable to speak to her but at least she had her new friend. "So what were you talking about earlier?" Hitsugaya asked, confused by the random invitation. "What? Oh the show!" she smiled and got excited. "It's where local bands get together and perform! Its lots of fun, would you like to go to one with me this weekend?" Momo looked at him and smiled brightly. He thought for a moment and smiled back, "I'd love to, where is it?" he questioned for details. "The next show is going to be at the shelter in the Rukongai Park, I know one of the bands there so it should be fun! It starts at 8 so you wanna meet up ahead of time?" she asked while scribbling something down on a piece of notebook paper. "Um sure, where do you want me to meet you?" he asked a bit nervous at the sudden date they have planned. "Here," she ripped out the paper she had been writing on and handed it to the boy, "Meet me at my house at 7, this is my cell number and my address." He accepted the paper and shoved it in his pocket, then smiled at the girl as the bell rang dismissing them to their first classes of the day.

_Is this going to be a date? What about Karin? This girl is just so… so… easy to talk to and be around._ The white haired teen thought to himself as he made his way to his next class, this was the class he didn't have with Momo. However, he did have Karin.

"Toshiro-Kun! I've missed you!" Karin squealed as her boyfriend entered the classroom. All of her friends looked up to see the heart throb their friend was lucky enough to be dating. They sighed with adoration as Karin ran over to the boy. "Hey Karin," He said very plainly. "So I was thinking maybe this weekend we could go see a movie for our two weekaversary!" the girl smiled brightly and Toshiro just gave her a puzzled look. "Our what?" he questioned the made up word. "Oh don't tell me you forgot our anniversary," she playfully punched his shoulder, "this Saturday will be our two week anniversary!" she wrapped her arms around the boy and kissed his cheek. "Um actually I have plans this Saturday," he replied as he looked away. The dark haired girls face fell, "Oh um… what are you doing?" she asked with sadness in her voice. _I can't tell her about Hinamori, that'll just break her heart. I mean sure I don't care for her like that but she is Ichigo's sister… _"I'm going out of town. Sorry." He stated as the teacher walked in and the students took their seat as class began.

* * *

><p>The morning classes dragged on until finally the students were dismissed for lunch, Momo and Rukia chatted while they waited for their friends to meet up with them for lunch.<p>

"So how have your classes been so far?" Rukia asked her friend, "Pretty good actually, I sit by Hitsugaya in homeroom and he's in my history class! I don't really know anyone in my math class though, but I'm sure I'll make friends eventually." Momo smiled as the two continued to talk about their day so far until they were interrupted by Ichigo wrapping an arm around Rukia's shoulder. "Hey I've been looking for you two, Hisagi and Toshiro are waiting for us on the roof," Ichigo informed as he led the girls to the staircase. As they made their way to the roof they noticed that Toshiro and Hisagi were already sitting and enjoying their meals.

"Hey, there you guys are! Here Momo come sit by me," Hisagi smiled as he patted the ground between him and Toshiro. Momo smiled and sat between the two friends. "Hey Momo are you good here? Ichigo and I want to go have lunch by ourselves, is that alright?" Rukia asked when she noticed her friend fit in so comfortably with the two male classmates. "Yeah, go with your boyfriend" Momo smiled and shooed her friend away.

After Rukia and Ichigo left the roof the three began chatting. "So Toshiro-kun, are you ready for this Saturday?" She smiled as she bit into her apple. "What's going on this Saturday?" Hisagi questioned. "Oh I'm taking Hitsugaya-kun to see a show in Rukongai Park" Momo informed him, "a show? Oh like a bunch of local bands?" He asked curiously. "Yup, I know one of the bands I actually used to be their drummer but my father told me I had to quit. Apparently those 'Rukongai boys' are bad influences and it's a waste of gas and valuable education time." The boys nodded in understanding to Momo who just smiled, "Don't feel bad for me, I'm just glad I finally convinced him to let me try public school." She then turned her attention back to Toshiro, "So..? Are you ready for Saturday?" She asked and the white haired boy chuckled, "Yes Hinamori-san, I'm sure it'll be fun." He stated with a smile. "What about me? Am I invited?" Hisagi asked curiously not noticing the death glare Toshiro was giving him. "Sure Hisagi-san! It's this Saturday!" she informed with excitement. _She didn't hesitate to invite Hisagi… Maybe it wasn't supposed to be a date. But still I wouldn't mind more alone time with her. Just to get to know her more. _Toshiro thought as they continued eating their lunch.

The three chatted pleasantly until Momo noticed something. "Oh where's that one girl? That one that was at practice?" the two boys lost their smiles as Hisagi sighed "That's Karin, Toshiro's girlfriend." He explained, "Oh where is she? Shouldn't she be eating lunch with you then?" she asked as she looked at the white haired teen, "She eats lunch with her friends. And I actually prefer it that way," he stated coldly. Momo nodded and looked down. "Toshiro doesn't really like Karin the way she likes him." Hisagi explained, Momo looked up at him then back at Toshiro. "Then why are you dating her?" she asked with a confused look on her face. Toshiro looked to the side and sighed, "Well, I didn't want to date her to begin with. Ichigo kind of tricked me." Momo face basically screamed confusion, "um I don't understand, how did he trick you?" she asked. "Well he started having Karin come to practices because he knew she liked me. She was fine then but turns out that was all an act, he told her to pretend like she loved the music and be all calm and cool. It was an act, which disappeared not even two days after Ichigo convinced me enough to ask her out. She didn't care about the music; she cared about my looks and status. I didn't know that then. We haven't even been dating two weeks and I just want to end it but I can't because Ichigo will never forgive me." After he ended his story Momo and Hisagi continued to silently eat their lunches. "I'm sorry Toshiro-kun… I didn't know," Momo spoke up after minutes of silence. "It's ok, really." The white haired boy informed and smiled at her. She smiled back and they continued to eat their lunch.

* * *

><p>After lunch Momo, Hisagi, and Toshiro made their way to their PE class. "Alright today we'll be running the track. You must run or walk at least one mile and then you may have the rest of the class to relax. Now go change." The teacher instructed, "Oh and new girl," Momo looked up at the tall man with long spiked hair and an eye patch. "Yes?" she questioned curiously. "Here's your PE uniform, and I'm your teacher Kenpachi Zaraki. Now go get dressed." Momo nodded and ran to where Rukia had been waiting for her. The two girls followed the rest of the class into the locker rooms and changed. The girls wore red track shorts and white t-shirts, while the boys wore navy blue gym shorts and similar white t-shirts. After everyone was dressed and ready the five friends met on the track and began walking together.<p>

"Man it's such a beautiful day! Anyone wanna race?" Momo questioned, looking over at her friends. "I'm in!" Hisagi smirked and got into a starting stance, Momo smiled and got into a similiar position. "Ready? Set? Go!" Momo exclaimed as she took off with her classmate not far behind. Toshiro chuckled as he watched his two friends race, "Awe someone has a crush, better watch out though. Looks like Hisagi has his eye on her too." Rukia smirked as she looked at her white haired friend, who in return lost his smile and shot her a glare. "Wait, you better not be liking any girls while you're with my sister." Ichigo glared and rukia nudged him in the stomach. "You're so stupid. He doesnt even like Karin like that!" Ichigo looked down at his girlfriend. "What are you talking about? If he didn't like her than why is he with her?" He glared down at the petite girl. "You tricked him into the relationship, he obviously doesn't want you to hate him!" Ichigo looked over at his friend who was now looking off to the side, avoiding his gaze. "Toshiro. Do you like Karin?" Ichigo asked with a serious expression. Toshiro met Ichigo's gaze, "Not the way you want me to." Before Ichigo could respond Momo ran past breathing heavily followed by Hisagi. "Okay, i want a rematch." Hisagi smirked as he rested an arm on the petite girls shoulder. "Alright, but tomorrow, now I'm tired." Momo giggled and the group of friends continued walking together chatting and laughing.

* * *

><p>After P.E. the friends departed and went to their afternoon classes. Momo and Rukia walked to their literature class together chatting about Momo's first day. "Okay, answer honestly. Toshiro or Hisagi." Rukia's expression went serious as she looked at her friend. Momo blushed, stunned by her friends sudden seriousness. "Umm... I don't know what you're talking about..." Momo studdered and looked away. "Don't you act all innocent with me. You think they're cute." Rukia smirked as her friend turned a deep shade of pink. "Ok yeah they're cute. But Toshiro-Kun is taken..." Momo looked away. "What about Hisagi-san?" Rukia pushed, "Well, he's really cute and talented but i don't like him the same way I think I like Hitsugaya..." she looked over to her friend, "Do you know what I mean?" Rukia's smirk softened into a soft smile. "I know what you mean." Rukia patted Momo on the back and the two friends walked into their last class of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, Rukia walked Momo home where she was greeted by her bubbly nanny, Rangiku. "Oh my little Momo-chan! Did you have a good day at school?" Rangiku gushed as she ingulfed the petite girl with a hug. "Rangiku-san I can't breathe" Momo breathed out for her face was currently being smothered by her nanny's large um... boobs. "Alright, alright! So tell me about you're day!" Rangiku released the teenager and the two sat on the large couch in the Hinamori living room. "Um well it was like any other first day I guess," Momo smiled unaware of what to say. "Okay lets talk about something I really care about. Boys! Tell me about your new crushes!" Rangiku squealed, Momo shook her head. "Rangiku-san, I don't have any crushes, but when I get one you'll be the first I tell. Now i need to go do my homework, call me when supper is ready?" Rangiku's smile turned into a pout, "Well poo. Okay, I'll call for you when it's time to eat Hinamori-san." Momo smiled and hugged her nanny.<p>

_I really need to get this boy situation_ _handled..._ Momo thought to herself as she made her way to her room.

* * *

><p>Oh My Gosh. I am soooo sorry i would've updated sooner but someone stole my flash drive : Anyway please review, it would make my insides happy!


	3. The Concert

**IM SO SORRY! It's been 4 months! I haven't had a chance to use a computer at all. You'd think that since I just graduated and its summer that I wouldn't have anything to distract me from my writing BUT it's the opposite. I've been busy busy busy. Again I'm sorry and you probably don't care so here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Concert<strong>

The school week dragged on until finally it was Saturday. It was about three in the afternoon and Momo was still lying in her bed wearing just a giant t-shirt and underwear, hair resting on her shoulder in a messy ponytail. _Better get up. I have to meet Hisagi and Toshiro in a few hours._ Momo thought as she drug herself out of bed. She glanced at herself in the mirror, her hair was everywhere and her small figure was engulfed in the t-shirt. She made her way to her personal bathroom and began her routine of cleanliness. After her shower Momo changed into a black tank top and a pair of dark gray skinny jeans. She examined herself in the mirror and decided that it was too warm for jeans and changed into some cute jean shorts and threw on some hot pink suspenders for a hint of color. She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her bag before walking downstairs.

"Well, look who decided to wake up. Oh and you look cute too, what are my little Momo's plans for today?" Rangiku greeted as Momo sat down on the couch next to her. "I'm taking some of my new friends to see a show actually," the girl informed smiling at her older friend. "A show? Not in Rukongai Park... Right?" The nanny pushed for the girl to answer but Momo looked away, "umm yeah..." Rangiku flung her arms around spastically, "if your father finds out you'll be in so much trouble! And then I'll get fired!" Momo giggled at her the nanny, "Chill Rangiku-san, I've gone to multiple shows while daddy was away and never got caught, just stop freaking out ok?" Momo watched Rangiku as she began to pout, "Who are you taking with you? Rukia-chan?" Rangiku asked searching for answers. "Rukia-chan couldn't come she had to do something with Byakuya and Ichigo." Momo looked away hoping the questions were done, but of course, "then who are you taking?" Rangiku asked as Momo sighed. "Just Hisagi and Toshiro," Rangiku practically fell out of her seat. "Those are guy names!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms around. "Yes they are. They're in the band with Ichigo." Rangiku sat silent for a moment and the sighed. "Go, have fun, but when you get back go straight to your room. I'm gonna get me some saka and then some Ichimaru," Rangiku winked at the young girl who pretended to throw up. "Bleh. So what's my curfew?" she asked pretending to wipe her mouth of fake vomit. "I don't care, and if you decide to stay the night somewhere you better text me but don't call. Ok?" Momo nodded and picked up her bag. "Don't have too much fun, I better go. I'm supposed to meet them at the cafe down the block." with that Momo headed towards the door and Rangiku shouted after her, "Be safe! Use protection!" Momo sighed and made her way to the three door garage, she pushed a button on her key chain and the third door began to open opened the third door to find three shiny motor bikes. Momo walked over to the dark plum colored 2002 Honda Sabre and smiled as she hopped on her favorite bike and placed her matching helmet gently over her head and started the bike before driving away.

* * *

><p>"Man I can't wait till the show. I can't believe Momo is in to this stuff, she's almost like the perfect girl. Don't you think Toshiro?" Hisagi kept talking about how amazing Momo was as they waited in the cafe to meet the little drummer girl. Toshiro continued staring at his milkshake until Hisagi stood from his seat and stared out the window. "Man check it out there's a chick with a motorcycle parked by us! That's so hot." Toshiro saw his friend drool as he watched the female get off her bike. Then when he noticed his eyes grow large, along with his smile, he too turned his attention to the girl in the parking lot and then realized why Hisagi was bugging out.<p>

* * *

><p>Momo was placing her helmet in the compartment behind her seat and running her fingers through her hair before making her way inside the quiet cafe. She noticed the two boys by the window staring at her as she approached. She felt oddly nervous. <em>Is there something in my teeth?<em> She thought to herself as she sat across from Hisagi/next to Hitsugaya. The closeness actually made Toshiro a bit nervous but he didn't let it show. "Um are you ok Hisagi?" Hisagi picked his jaw off the floor and regained his composure. "I'm perfectly fine. Is that yours?" he pointed out the window towards the purple bike, Momo smiled in delight. "Yup that's mine! My daddy got it for me when I was 12, her name is Tobiume!" Momo was smiling brightly and the two boys sat in shock. "You named your bike?" Toshiro questioned the sanity of the girl next to him. "Hey I was 12; I named my hair brush too!" Momo giggled as the waitress came over and took her order. "So I figured we could hang out for about an hour and then you two could follow me to the show so we can get there early and I can introduce you to my friends!" Momo filled the boys in on the evening's agenda before sipping her milkshake. The boys nodded and the three casually chatted for a few minutes before Hisagi's cell phone began to ring. He looked at the ID and then back to his friends, "Um this will just be a moment." he stood from his seat and exited the cafe. "Wonder what that's about," Momo questioned. "I have no idea," Hitsugaya replied. The two sat in silence for a few moments until their friend returns with disappointment in his eyes. "Hey guys... Sorry but I can't come. I forgot I had promised to babysit my cousin." Hisagi informed frowning. Momo smiled at him, "That's ok Hisagi-san, you can come to the next show." he smiled at the cute girl, "hey I drove so how will Hitsugaya get to the show if you only have your bike?" Hisagi asked as he grabbed is keys from the table. "Um Toshiro, do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" the petite girl looked at her white haired friend, "yeah" he responded quizzically. Momo smiled, "do you have one?" "Um no, I used to." Toshiro replied. "Ok then were fine! I'll see you at school Hisagi, c'mon Toshiro!" Momo exclaimed to the puzzled boys. The three walked outside together before the dark haired boy got into his car and drove off. "Um so what are we doin?" Momo just threw the purple helmet at the now stunned boy in response, "umm why did you give me the helmet?" he asked even more confused. The petite girl just threw her leg over the bike and smirked, "hop on." Toshiro hesitated as the girl started the bike. "Oh c'mon I only live down the block and then we'll change vehicles. So man up and get on!" she teased him before revving the engine. The white haired boy sighed before putting the helmet on and taking his seat behind the girl on the bike.

Once the reached Momo's house she drove them back to the garage and opened the third door again. Toshiro watched as the door opened to reveal two more motor cycles. The light blue Harley immediately caught his eye. "Well stop staring and pick one," Momo giggled and nudged Toshiro towards the garage. He walked over to the Harley, "I see you like Hyorimaru," Momo tossed him the helmet that went with the bike. Toshiro caught it and looked back at the girl, "This one is yours too?" Momo nodded. "Yup he's newer though, got him when I was 15 but I don't ride him as much. Tobiume is still my baby." She smiled, and Toshiro looked at the other bike, it was light pink and looked like an older version of Momo's Sabre. Momo noticed him looking at it, "That's my Nanny's bike." Toshiro's head turned back to the girl, "You have a Nanny?" Momo blushed in response, "Um yeah. My Father is always away on business and my Mother is a famous designer. I think she's in Paris right now." Toshiro watched as the girls face fell and she looked at the ground. "We better get going, you said you wanted to get there early remember?" Momo's head jerked up and looked at the boy who was now putting the light blue helmet over his spiky white hair after a moment she smiled, "You're right, just follow me it's about a thirty minute ride." The two hopped on their bikes and started out for Rukongai.

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later the two parked their bikes in front of a small cabin-like building in the middle of Rukongai Park. The only other vehicle in the park was a green, 1990 Toyota Corolla. "Oh great Renji's here!" Momo smiled as she grabbed Toshiro's hand and dragged him up the stairs to the doors of the shelter. Toshiro looked around the giant empty room with the short stage in the corner. The stage already had some amps and a drumset set up but other than that the room was dead. "Um are you sure anyone is here?" Toshiro questioned as he stepped into the room. "Yeah! They still have almost two hours until show time so they're probably just chilling in the back room." Toshiro followed Momo as she skipped across the room and knocked on a lone door. "Izuru you're late!" a boy shouted as he opened the door, "Oh hey Momo!" the red haired teen smiled once he realized he's petite friend had arrived. "Renji!" Momo squealed and wrapped her arms around the boy in a hug. "Renji I've missed you!" The boy chuckled as he pried the girl off of him. "I missed you too Momo now let go you're killing the rock star." Momo laughed as she let go. "Oh this is Toshiro, he's a drummer." Renji looked past the girl at the boy she just introduced. His face grew serious and Toshiro could feel the tension in the room rising, Momo didn't seem to notice. "It's nice to meet you," Toshiro nodded to the older teen. Renji nodded back and moved from the doorway so the two could enter the room. It was a rather bare room with a small TV and a large red couch. Momo plopped down on the couch and smiled as she looked up at her red haired friend before turning her expression to a frown. "What's wrong?" Renji looked at the now sad girl. Toshiro leaned against the wall, watching the two old friends. "What are you wearing?" Renji's eyes grew wide, "Wh-What are you talking about? I look great!" Toshiro tried to hide his chuckle but wasn't too successful. "Have you looked in the mirror? you're wearing a black t shirt and a black leather vest. wait." Momo stood and looked closely at the vest, "this isn't even real leather!" she threw her hands in the air. "Hey now I think I look great! And so what if it isn't real leather!" He replied in an angry tone, "I think you look tacky!" "Tacky? You're one to talk! what the hell are you wearing anyway?" "Not fake leather!" "You little twerp!" Toshiro watched as the two bickered. After a few moments later the white haired boy heard a knock on the door he had entered through. He saw that neither Momo nor the other boy noticed so he opened the door allowing in a plain looking blonde teen. "Oh um hi there, I'm Izuru. who are you?" Toshiro noticed the bickering had stopped and Momo had appeared in front of him. "M-Momo? I haven't seen you in months!" Toshiro watched as the blonde picked up the girl in a hug. Momo giggled as she was spun around by her old friend. "Izuru-kun it's been too long! I've missed you so much!" Toshiro watched the reunion but couldn't help feel a little jealous, the relationship between his Momo and this blonde kid appears to bit deeper than the one between her and the red head. "Oh Izuru this is Toshiro, he's a drummer like me!" "Oh well it's nice to meet you Toshiro." Toshiro nodded in response and then turned his head to the side. "Izuru will you please tell Renji to take that ugly fake vest off. I really don't want you guys to look tacky." Momo pouted and Izuru looked over at his friend who was now on the couch flipping through channels on the tiny TV. "Renji just take the vest off, you know she won't shut up until you do." "Fine!" Renji took the vest off and threw it across the room. "Thank you." Momo smiled and the three chatted on about old times. Toshiro just stood against the wall observing the trio, they had about 30 minutes til the show started and they were the third band to perform. Toshiro noticed the blonde boy was sitting really close to Momo and his arm was wrapped gently around her waist. He would occasionally whisper something to Momo causing her to blush and giggle. Toshiro couldn't help but notice himself feeling jealous, he had a girlfriend and he was feeling jealous over a girl he just met. "Hey Toshiro," the petite girl snapped him out of his thoughts, "We should probably go watch the first band, I'll see you boys in a bit ok?" She patted their knees as she stood from the couch, toshiro reached to open the door but was surprised when it burst open revealing a small pink haired girl. "SORRY I'M LATE!" The girl screamed. She froze as she saw Hinamori. "PEACHY-CHAN!" she squealed and jumped on Momo in a glomping hug. "I missed you too Yachiru!" Momo giggled as she hugged the smaller girl. "Toshiro this is Yachiru, Yachiru meet Toshiro." the small girl looking to be around 14 years old walked over to Toshiro and examined him up and down. "He's cute! Has he kissed you yet?" Yachiru asked as she turned back to Momo who was surprised by this and began to turn a bright shade of pink. "Um no Yachiru-Chan we're just friends," she tried to hide her face by looking down, "But umm we really must go, c'mon Toshiro." She grabbed the white haired boy by the hand and drug him out the door. "Well that was awkward." Renji bluntly stated as the two left.<p>

* * *

><p>The two friends watched the different bands perform including the Pineapples (Renji's band). The crowd was crazy and Toshiro found himself jumping with everyone else to the beat. They were about 5 songs away from the end of the concert when Toshiro felt his arm being pulled and turned to see Momo dragging him out to the balcony of the shelter house. Once outside she let out a loud sigh and leaned her body over the rail, the white haired teen just gave her a quizzical look. "Sorry about that, I'm just exhausted" she explained, "I've never been able to make it through a full concert unless I was performing." Toshiro just nodded in understanding. "You know you're allowed to talk." Momo stated out of nowhere. "What?" Toshiro seemed confused, "You haven't talked hardly all night, I'm sorry if you're not having fun," she explained and looked away. Toshiro was shocked by this; he walked over and placed his arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry you think that. I'm having tons of fun I just don't like to talk around new people." Momo looked up at him and smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few songs before Momo pulled away nervously, "Um we should probably be heading back home," she stated as she began to walk back inside but was shortly stopped by Toshiro gently grabbing her arm. "Did I do something wrong?" She looked up at his concerned expression and smiled, "No you didn't, it's just getting late," He nodded and followed the girl back to their bikes. The ride back to Momo's was short. When they pulled into her garage and hopped off the bikes, returning their helmets to the handle bars, the two smiled at each other and walked to the extravagant fountain in the front yard. Momo sat down on the edge and Toshiro shortly followed. "So... did you have fun tonight?" Momo asked smiling at her white haired friend. He looked up from his shoes and smiled at the girl, "Most fun I've had in a while actually," she blushed not knowing why she did it but she couldn't help it. "Hey Hitsugaya?" he looked at her curiously, "Yes?" she looked like she was thinking really hard about something then she just smiled softly and said, "I should probably get you home it's getting late." He could tell that not what she wanted to say but he got up and followed her to the garage again and into the small, red, Volkswagen Bug.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again I must apologize, I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one but I just wanted to get it updated. I'm so sorry for the RIDICULOUSLY late update. Please don't hate me and lose faith in this story because I'm gonna try my hardest to update as often as possible! Review please!<strong>


	4. Single?

**Ok so my fanfiction account hasn't been letting me upload anything -.- so I apologize for the delay but please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Single?<strong>

"_I got your picture I'm coming with you Dear Maria count me-_"

Toshiro flipped his cell phone open ending the loud ringtone. The drowsy boy glared at the device that had woken him from his sleep and read the message with one eye closed.

To: Toshiro Hitsugaya

From: Karin Kurosaki

You still out of town, sweetie?

He sighed. Yesterday was their two weekaversary, whatever that is, and he had told his girlfriend he would be out town. He didn't lie technically, he had gone out of town. With another girl but she didn't need to know that. It's not like he did anything, no matter how much he wanted to.

To: Karin Kurosaki

From: Toshiro Hitsugaya

No, I got back late last night.

He sighed and sat his phone back on the night stand. He threw the blue comforter off his body and swung his legs over the side of the bed. After he had convinced himself to stand up he went to the bathroom down the hall and began his morning routine.

When he returned to his room wearing nothing but a pair of jeans and rubbing his hair dry with a towel, he walked back over to his nightstand and picked up his phone with his free hand. He was a little surprised to have two new messages. He quickly flipped his phone open and went to the first one.

To: Toshiro Hitsugaya

From: Karin Kurosaki

Where did you go yesterday?

He didn't want to lie to her. But he knew it'd probably be best if she didn't know.

To: Karin Kurosaki

From: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Rukongai. I went with a friend to see a couple bands perform.

He sent the message and then went back to see who the other one was from.

To: Toshiro Hitsugaya

From: Momo Hinamori

Hey best friend!

He chuckled at her casual greeting. He plopped down on his bed and threw the towel he had been drying his hair with into a pile in the corner of his room and responded to his brunette friend.

To: Momo Hinamori

From: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Lol what's up?

He shoved the phone into his front pocket and walked down stairs.

* * *

><p>Momo was perched on a low limb of a tree in her back yard doodling in a large sketch pad when her phone buzzed in her big hoodie pocket.<p>

To: Momo Hinamori

From: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Lol what's up?

She smiled, happy he had responded.

To: Toshiro Hitsugaya

From: Momo Hinamori

Just chilling, what are your plans for the day?

She put her phone and pencil back in her pocket. She closed her sketchbook and jumped the 10 feet to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet. She straightened out her denim shorts and purple hoodie before making her way back to the house. Her phone buzzed again.

To: Momo Hinamori

From: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Umm I don't have any really. Actually I have band practice at 5. You wanna grab a bite to eat and then come to practice?

She smiled as she opened the glass door leading into the game room of the manor.

To: Toshiro Hitsugaya

From: Momo Hinamori

Sounds like a plan, where ya wanna meet up at?

She walked up the stairs onto the first floor of the house and then to the front room of the large home. She then made her way up the grand staircase and to her room down the hall.

To: Momo Hinamori

From: Toshiro Hitsugaya

I can pick ya up in half an hour at your place, that cool?

She plopped down on her bed and thought for a moment.

To: Toshiro Hitsugaya

From: Momo Hinamori

Sounds good. When you get here just knock on the door, my nanny will let you in.

* * *

><p>Toshiro arrived at the Hinamori Household and parked in front. He stepped out of the old mustang and up the stairs to the extravagant double doors. He rang the doorbell and waited a moment until one of the large doors opened to reveal a large breasted ginger in a low cut T-shirt and jeans. "You must be Toshiro! Nice to finally meet you!" Rangiku wrapped the boy up in a hug almost suffocating him in boobs. "Um.. Nice to meet you too?" he struggled for air until she released her death grip. "Momo's up in her room. Just go up the stairs and to the right. Follow the music and you're sure to find her." the woman smiled and allowed him to pass up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock knock<em>

Momo hopped off her bed and grabbed the remote to the stereo, lowering the volume. "Come in!" she shouted as she began to place her bag over her shoulder and the drumsticks inside. "Momo?" Hitsugaya hesitantly opened the door to see Momo standing across the room with a big smile on her face. "Shiro-Chan! I was hoping it was you, are you ready to go?" Toshiro took a moment to take in the large modern room. The walls were painted a soft blue and there was a king sized bed in the center of the far wall. In the corner nearest the bed was a huge stereo system and in the opposite corner was a light purple colored drum set. "Hitsugaya?" the boy returned his gaze to the girl by the stereo that she had just shut off. "Oh sorry, you ready to go?" the girl giggled and walked towards the door behind him. "Considering that's the question I just asked you, I'd say yes, I'm ready to go." she smirked as she passed him, turning off the light to her room.

* * *

><p>"And then Rukia turned around with spray cheese covering her face and said 'don't tell Ichigo about this!'" the two cracked up as Momo finished her story. She and Toshiro were sitting in a local diner now, enjoying their burgers.<p>

"So.. How're you and Karin?" Momo asked as she took a bite of her cheeseburger. Toshiro's expression fell. "I don't know." he said sternly without looking up from his food. "What do you mean?" Momo asked curiously. "I don't like her, at least not the way she says she likes me. She doesn't get me in the slightest and all she cares about is popularity. It's like I'm just dating a fangirl." he looked up and met Momo's gaze. "Well, if you think about it, you should always date a fangirl." she replied straight faced, leaving Hitsugaya puzzled. Momo noticed his confusion and continued, " If your girlfriend doesn't love what you do then how can she love the real you? I mean music is your passion right?" Toshiro just nodded, " Then it's a part of you right?" another nod, "I'm assuming it's a big part of you at least it is for me. But you can't date someone that doesn't appreciate music as much as you do. It's like a rocket scientist genius dating a playboy model. It's looks, not love." after she finished her ramble, Momo leaned back and picked up another fry to munch on. Toshiro looked back to his food and took another bite of his burger.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I'm here! I was gonna bring Momo but she wasn't home" Rukia informed as she walked in the side door of Hisagi's garage. "That sucks I was hoping to see her. I had something I needed to ask." Hisagi said as he plopped down on the worn out sofa. "Hey has anyone seen Toshiro?" Ichigo asked as he lazily placed an arm around Rukia. The group turned to the door as they heard laughter. "Hey you guys, sorry I'm a little late" Toshiro apologized as he walked through the door giggling with Momo close behind. Hisagi, Ichigo, and Rukia stared dumbfounded at the happy Hitsugaya. "What's everyone staring at?" Momo asked with a silly smile on her face as she stood beside Toshiro. "Um nothing. Hey Momo, can you come here for a minute? I need to ask you something." Hisagi spoke up. "Uh sure, what is it Hisagi-san?" Momo walked over to the boy and sat next to him on the sofa. "Well I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go see a movie with me." Momo looked up at the handsome boy in confusion. "You mean like… a date?" she questioned, "Yes. Will you go on a date with me?" Hisagi asked more confidently with his signature smirk on his face. "Um well I don't know…" "Oh c'mon it'll be fun, you don't even have to think of it as a date if you don't want. Just two friends, seeing a movie together." Momo looked at her dark haired friend and then to her other friends talking amongst themselves on the other side of the room. <em>Toshiro has a girlfriend. I have to start being more realistic. <em>Momo thought to herself before turning back to Hisagi. "Yes. I'll go on a date with you." She smiled at Hisagi's gleaming face. "Awesome! We can talk more about details after practice, I'll give you a ride home." He pecked her on the cheek and headed to the stage. "You guys ready to practice or not?" Hisagi smirked as he made his way to the mic and the other two boys fell into their spots on the stage.

"So what was that about?" Rukia asked as she sat next to Momo on the old couch. "Um Hisagi and I are going out …" Momo started before Rukia interrupted, "What?! How did this happen? What about Toshiro?!" Momo put her hand over her petite friend's mouth. "We're just going to see a movie. Nothing official. And what do you mean 'What about Toshiro?'" She watched as Rukia looked away. "It's just, I thought you liked Hitsugaya. And I thought you two looked cute together." Rukia looked back to her friend. "I do like Toshiro. A lot. But he's with Karin and I can't wait around like a desperate little girl. Hisagi really seems to like me, I have to at least give him a chance, right?" Momo explained and looked to the stage where the boys were practicing. She made eye contact with Hisagi and he winked at her, causing her to blush and look down. "Ya know, now that I think about it. You and Hisagi would make a really cute couple." Rukia remarked causing Hinamori to look over and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Though this may be my least favorite chapter, don't forget to review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	5. To the Mall!

**Hey you guys! Miss me? I honestly have no excuse for the late update. but I have started on a new story if you wanna go check it out, it's called _Rescue,_ a bit of a shorter story but it still has a few chapters left but some reviews on it would be nice. Enjoy Chapter Five of _In The Band!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter five: To the Mall!<p>

"So Hinamori's going out with Hisagi?" Toshiro asked through the phone. He had just got home from band practice where he had left Momo who said she didn't need a ride. "Yep. He asked her to a movie before practice, they started discussing details after we left." Rukia informed from the other side of the phone. "So do you think they're actually gonna get together? I mean did she seem... Happy?" The white haired boy pondered as he made his way to his bedroom. "Am I sensing a hint of jealousy?" Rukia smirked at the curious boy she was talking to. "Oh please you know I like her, that's why you called to tell me this isn't it?" "Very true. So how are you gonna get her back?" Rukia pushed. "Get her back? I never had her. That's the problem. I have Karin and Hisagi has Momo and that's just something I'll have to live with. As long as she's happy I suppose," Toshiro plopped down on his bed and flipped his phone shut, hanging up on his friend.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home Hisagi-San," Momo smiled as they pulled into her drive way. "It's no problem. So I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6?" The dark haired teen asked as he opened the door for the little brunette. "Um yeah sounds good. I'll see ya then." Momo smiled as she exited the vehicle and hugged the taller male. "I can't wait. I'll text you tomorrow ok?" Hisagi asked as he walked her to her door. "Yeah that'd be great. I guess I'll see ya later." Momo awkwardly responded before unlocking the door to the manor and waving bye as Hisagi made his way back to the car. She shut the door after he drove off and breathed a deep sigh of relief. She made her way up the stairs of the quiet, dark manor. Pulling her phone from her hoodie pocket just before she made it to her room.

To: Momo Hinamori

From: Toshiro Hitsugaya

So... You and Hisagi?

She turned her stereo on and changed into a tank top and pj bottoms. _Man news sure does travel fast..._

To: Toshiro Hitsugaya

From: Momo Hinamori

Rukia told you?

She replied before plopping on her bed. Her phone buzzed again.

To: Momo Hinamori

From: Toshiro Hitsugaya

Maybe. So it's true?

To: Toshiro Hitsugaya

From: Momo Hinamori

Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed. Night Shiro-Chan

Momo sent her reply before plugging her phone up to charge and snuggling up under the covers. _Tomorrow's gonna be a looooong day._

"Oh Momo-Chan! Wake up!" Momo squirmed at the sound of her Nanny on the other side of the door. "Just a few more minutes!" she shouted back before forcing her pillow over her head. "Your breakfast is ready and Rukia is here! Hurry up!" "Uuuuuuuuuugh!" Momo moaned as she slithered out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her nanny and best friend were eating. "Morning sleeping beauty" Rukia giggled at her friends bed head. "It's Sunday. And it's before noon, why am I awake?" she mumbled as she took her seat next to Rukia at the breakfast table. Giving her smiley faced eggs and bacon a disgusted look before eating the poor smiley's right eye. "I'm here to help you Momo." Rukia said sternly. Momo sat her fork down and finished her mouthful of bacon. "Is this an intervention?" Momo looked at the two females sitting next to her, they burst into laughter at the assumption. "No silly, Rukia is here to help you prepare for your date! Which I just found out about." Rangiku gave Momo an upset look as she turned her attention back to her breakfast. "You were asleep when I got home, I was gonna tell you once I woke up." Momo crammed more bacon into her mouth not removing her eyes from the plate. "Oh I forgive you!" The nanny lifted Momo from the table in a deathly hug, "Um Rangiku... Cant... Breathe..." Rangiku released her and apologized. "Anyway, I've seen your wardrobe and your tomboyish clothes aren't exactly date material, especially if you're going out with heartthrob Hisagi." Rukia informed as she munched on some bacon. "Wait Hisagi? I thought his name was Hitsugaya?" Rangiku interrupted, "Um no, Toshiro has a girlfriend. He and I are just friends, I told you that." Momo answered sternly. "Awe but he was so cute." Rangiku pouted as Rukia stood up and began dragging Momo up the stairs. "Where are we going?" Momo questioned confused. "To get you dressed, we're going shopping!"

"OH how about this dress?" Rukia held up yet another short summer dress. "Rukia, I told you I don't wear dresses. Can't I just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" Momo pleaded as she took the dress from her and hung it back up. "No, I will allow you to wear those cute skinny jeans you have, the black ones. BUT you have to at least get a new top." Hinamori rolled her eyes at her friend, "fine." The girls continued searching through the clothing racks, finally settling on a pink tank top with a cropped, short sleeve, black sweater. After making their purchases, the girls headed to the food court a few stores down in the mall. "You take the clothes and find us a seat; I'll go get us some slices of pizza." Rukia handed Hinamori the bags and ran off towards the food stalls. Momo made her way through the crowd finally finding an open table. She sat her bags in a seat and then made herself comfortable in the chair next to it. She pulled out her cell from her hoodie pocket and skimmed through her texts, she had one from Rangiku, two from Hisagi, and one from toshiro. She didn't feel like responding to any of them so she locked her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Momo?" she turned in her chair at the sound of the familiar voice calling her name. "Shiro-chan!" she stood and gave her white haired friend a short hug. "What are you doing here?" she questioned as she returned to her seat gesturing for him to take the one across from her. "Oh Rukia texted me and asked me to meet her in the food court, have you seen her?" Toshiro asked as he took the seat, "Um actually she's getting us food; her and I have been shopping." Hitsugaya's expression went annoyed as he realized what was happening. _She set this up so I would talk to Hinamori. I will not steal another man's girl, even if she does look really cute with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, the natural pink shade of her cheeks... _"Hitsugaya? Hello?" He was snapped out of his thoughts as Momo began waving her hand in front of his face, "Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" Momo giggled, "I just asked how you and Karen were doing." Toshiro shifted his eyes away from the girl, "Same, and you and Hisagi?" Momo was startled by the question and looked down, her face turning a bright red. "Um what about me and Hisagi?" She asked, not looking away from the floor. Toshiro cocked his head to the side, "I was told you two were a thing now." her head popped up at the statement, "A thing? We're going on a date but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I mean sure Shuuhei is a great guy but in all honesty, I don't think he's the one for me... ya know what I mean?" Toshiro looked at the girl across the table from him. Not sure how to respond at what she had said. Her face changed to signs of realization, "Oh wait please don't tell Rukia I told you that." Hitsugaya nodded at her and they continued on with casual conversation about music and school.

About half an hour passed before Rukia finally returned to the table with shopping bags on her arms and two plates of cheese pizza in her hands. "Oh, hi Hitsugaya! What are you doing here?" Rukia chimed as she took a seat next to Toshiro, handing a plate of pizza to Momo. "You told me to meet you here. Like an hour ago." He gave her a rather annoyed look. "You went to get us food an hour ago too. What took so long?" Momo added as she took a bite of the hot pizza. "Oh well I got distracted and ended up going to a few more stores." Kuchiki lifted a bag into her lap and pulled out a lime green studded belt and a pair of matching green low top Converse. "Aren't they cute? I thought they'd be a good wow factor for your date, since we picked out a girly outfit for you." Rukia stated before placing the accessories back in the bag and taking a bite into her pizza. "So why exactly am I here Kuchiki?" Toshiro sounded annoyed, "Oh um I forgot, I'm sure it wasn't important." Rukia answered without removing her attention from her pizza. "I think I'm gonna head out. It was nice talking to you again Momo, I'll see you at school Kuchiki." the white haired teen stood from his seat and made his way out of the crowded mall. "Bye Shiro-chan!" Momo shouted after her friend who responded with a slight wave back. "So, what did ya'll talk about?" Rukia immediately began questioning after Toshiro was out of ear shot. "Toshiro and I? Mostly just music. Oh he told me about this really cool technique on the drums and-" Momo was cut off by her friend sticking her index finger on her mouth shushing her. "Music? That's it? What about Hisagi, did he try to talk you out of it?" Hinamori was shocked at her friend's boldness. "Talk me out of it? Why would her do that?" Rukia just shook her head, "Momo Momo Momo. When will you learn? That boy really likes you. He hates the fact that you're going out with Hisagi." Hinamori sat her slice of pizza back on her plate and looked up at her friend. "Rukia, Toshiro is in a relationship. He doesn't like me like that, we're just friends. Honest."

* * *

><p><strong>Terrible place to end a chapter right? ANYWAY again I'm sorry for the delay and you know the drill don't forget to review! Oh and go check out my new story <em>Rescue. <em>I'll try to update real soon but no promises.**


End file.
